Ishq- Jeevan Ka Shringaar
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Ishq...something which makes life bit easier, as you have someone who understands you more than anyone else. A Kavin/OC based Fiction...Peep in to know more. Please R&R! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm here with another fiction based on Kavin. This is purely based on Kavin and yes will also contain Dushyant as his best friend. So, basically for Kavin and Dushyant lovers, though the lead pairing will be with an OC….No Purvi out here.**

 **Kuki Darling….Peep in ! Hope you like it.**

 **Happy Reading….**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mumbai….**_

Mumbai was home to many business families. And so it was a home to the most rich, famous and influential businessman named _**Mr Sumit Malhotra.**_ As successful his business was, so was his family life. He had a beautiful and understanding wife _**Mrs Juhi Malhotra.**_ They were blessed with a son whom they named _**Kavin Malhotra.**_ Also , his home was lively because of a little girl, a girl whom he lovingly referred to as _**Pari.**_

.

.

But No! ….She was not his daughter , yet was like one. She was his friend _**Sameer Khanna's**_ daughter. She lived with Malhotra and Family , because her father asked Sumit to take care of her as a guardian, while he was away in USA for his business sake. Though her name was _**Kuki**_ yet the family lovingly called her _**Pari.**_ She too loved this name given by this family, where she had a best friend, loving parents…..

.

Yes….she refered Kavin's mother as _Maa_ and his father as _Uncle._ _ **Juhi**_ asked her to call her _Maa,_ as her own son called her. She __always loved it when she referred to her as Maa in her sweet voice. Her own wish of having a daughter was fulfilled in some manner.

.

.

Somewhere, in the house, near the temple of the house, were two kids playing, a boy, of 6 years and a girl, of 4 years. The boy ran behind the girl shouting….

" _Pari, mujhe meri car de de. Dad mere liye laaye they."_

 _._

 _._

" _No, its my turn to play with. Tumne kaha tha hum dono khelenge is car se. Aur tum bahut derr se khel rahe mujhe khelna hai."_

 _._

" _Pari! Last chance….please….! fir tu khelna."_

 _._

The little girl looked at him….

" _Noo Kavin!… I will play now. Tum wahan baith jao, nahi toh main maa ko bol dungi."_

That was enough to scare him….He looked at her…

" _Nahi Pari….tu mumma ko kuch nahi bolegi. Main udhar baithta hu. Tu khel."_

Pari giggled as her threat worked out and she played with that car. After sometime, she went to Kavin and forwarded the car towards him…

" _Ye lo Kavin , tumhari car. Thank you !"_

He looked at her ….she looked innocent, her happy eyes told him that she was happy to share a toy with him, or rather say to play with him. He took the car from her and said….

" _Pari...hum friends hain na?_ (she nodded YES innocently) _toh friends ko thank you nahi bolte….okay?_

She looked at him…. _"Okay…."_ She smiled and hold his hands…..

" _Chalo, ab maa bula rahi hongi."_

At the same time, Juhi came there and found them coming towards her….

" _arey bas bas….kahan bhaag rahe ho dono? Chalo, pehle khana khao."_

Kavin looked at his mom and then at his friend….she smiled…

" _dekha, maine kaha tha na, maa bula rahi hain. tum sunte hi nahi ho."_

She ran to Juhi and held her hand. Juhi smiled….

" _Chalo,khana laga diya maine. Kavin , papa is waiting."_

.

.

They ran to the dining hall, here again looking at who wins. Juhi and Sumit laughed at them.

.

.

.

 _In the Temple…_

A guy in his early Twenties was sitting on the stairs of the temple. He had a car in his hand. The same car, with which , he and his best friend used to play…that little girl, with whom he used to play, he used to fight. A tear drop escaped from his eye….. That's when , he heard his friend….

" _Oye….kya kar raha hai. Be quick. Hume class ke liye derr ho jayegi."_

A guy came and patted on his shoulder. He knew about what his friend was thinking. He lightly pressed his shoulder….

" _If you love her, than you must wait for her. Tu dekhna, wo zaroor wapas aayegi…..Tere paas!"_

.

He looked at his friend and he smiled with his ever charming smile and hugged his buddy. And then both of them moved out.

.

.

 _ **USA, Michigan City…**_

A girl of about18 years of age was seen sitting near the window. She watched the rain as it was drizzling. She seemed sad….as she watched the rains, something striked her mind, she took out a picture…..caressed it and hugged it…..

" _Main aaungi na….tumhare paas hi toh aaungi. Meri family toh wahin hai na , tumhare paas….aur Maa…..wo bhi…unse door main kaise reh sakti hoon. Lekin kya karoon, jo mujhe paana hai, uske liye aisa karna zaroori tha.i miss you, lekin tumhe intezaar karna hoga…..mere liye…..meri khatir."_

She hugged the picture again and tears fell out of her eyes. It was then, when she heard her friend calling her. She wiped of her tears and kept the picture back in her handbag and shouted…

" _I am coming in a second…"_

She quickly washed her face and rushed down picking her handbag.

 **A/n: Okay….here I end!**

 **Who is this guys and girl?**

 **So, what's the thing this girl wants to achieve? And why did she went away from her best friend.?**

 **Stay tuned to know more !**

 **Kuki darling…peep in! Hope you like. Love you :***

 **Please R &R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya….m back with another update.**

 **Kuki Darling….M glad you liked it. Hope you like it the way it progresses. Love you :* Enjoy !**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers who read and reviewed.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Mumbai…Kavin's Home….**_

He was sitting in his room with a photo frame In his hand. It was his childhood picture with his best friend. He was looking at the picture when he felt a warm touch on his shoulder. He turned up to find his mother standing near him…

Juhi- Kya hua Kavin? Kahan khoya hai? kab se bula rahi hu!

Kavin- Kuch nahi Mom! Aapki aawaz suni hi nahi maine.

Juhi(noted the picture In his hand)- Achaa, toh tu _**Pari**_ ko miss kar raha hai?

Kavin looked at her and hugs her, hiding his face in her tummy. Juhi smiled and ruffles his hair.

" _Kavin! Kya hua? Dekh beta, wo apni marzi se toh nahi gayi na. Uske Dad wahan rehte hain. Usey unke paas jaana chahiye tha na!_

Kavin(parted the hug and looked at his mom)- Haan Mom, wo sab thik hai lekin usne mujhe hurt kiya. Usne pehle jhooth kaha ki usey collegetrip pe jaana hai, par wo toh sach mein hi chali gayi! (he replied sadly)

Juhi(smiles)- Kavin! (she cups his face) dekh agar wo tujhse pyar karti hai toh wo zaroor wapas aayegi. Samjhaa!

Kavin(looked at his mom shocked)- Pyaarr! Kya kuch bolti ho mom!

Juhi(smiles)- Teri maa hoon main! Mujhe sab pata chalta hai ki tere dil aur dimag mein kya chalta hai. aur tujhe kya lagta hai tu batayega nahi toh mujhe kuch pata nahi chalega..haan! Ab sach sach bata , pyaar karta hai na usse?(she eyed her son)

Kavin smiles and hugs her. He ruffled his hair….

Kavin- But wo toh chali gayi na! Usko mujhse zyada apna sapna pyaara hain. (he spoke sadly) Yeh bhi nahi bola ki wo waapas kab aayegi.

Juhi- Beta! Wo sirf apna Sapna sach karne gayi hain. Jaanta hain Usne mujhe kya kaha tha(Kavin looks at her) Usne kaha tha ki jab wo apna sapna pura kar legi, Jo wo chahti hain wo sab haasil kar legi tab wo waapas aayegi.

Kavin- Par kab mom! 2 saal ho gaye. Usne ek phone bhi nahi kiya. Kya wo mujhe bhool gayi hogi.

Juhi- Nahi Kv, wo apne doston ko nahi bhoolti. Main tum dono ko ache se jaanti hoon aur mujhe pata hai meri Pari wapas aayegi….tu bhi samajh le.

Kavin- Usko Pari sirf main bula sakta hoon, aap nahi!

Kavin complained and Juhi laughed. She rufled his hair.

" _Acha chalo, now stop crying! And now its time to prove yourself. Wo apne sapne pure karne gayi hai, usey ek fashion designer banna hai. agar wo sach mein tujhse pyaar karti hai toh laut ke zaroor aayegi. Tab tak tujhe khudko uske kaabil banana hai. Aur mujhe pata hai mera beta aisa hi karega. "_

Kavin smiles and nods…

.

.

 _ **Michigan City….Evening time..**_

Kuki came back home and threw her bag on the bed and sat down. She was quite exhausted with the whole day of work, and moreover she missed her home in India, She missed Kavin. That was when someone knocked on the door. She looked up to find her Dad on the door.

Kuki- Dad, aaiye na!

Sameer(entered in)- Kya baat hi bache, aaj aate hi seedha room mein! All well?

Kuki- Haan Dad! All well! Wo bas yunhi directly room mein chali aayi. Aapko roz late hota hai na!

Sameer- Haan beta, kya karein kaam hi aisa hain! (he looked at his daughter)

Kuki- toh Dad, aapka yeh kaam India mein ho skta hai na!

Sameer(went silent)- haan beta jaanta hoon, lekin yahan hamare bahut saare clients hain. Aise kaise ja skte hain hum!

Kuki- Hum nahi Dad, sirf aap! Aap toh mere bachpan se hi yahan rehte hain. Aur ab aapne mujhe meri family se bhi alag kar diya….Maa, Kavin, Uncle….sbse! (she had tears in her eyes)

Sameer(a bit rudely)- tumhari family yahan hai Kuki, wahan nahi. Aur ab tum yahin rahogi!

Kuki- Haan Dad, aisi family jahan par aapko mere liye bhi time nahi hain. SIrf aapke wajah se mujhe mere best friend ko hurt karna pada. Ussey jhooth bolna pada. Only because of you Dad! (She was now crying! ) And please aap jaiye yahan se!

Sameer left the room and kuki lied on her bed hugging her cushion.

.

.

 _ ***Flashback Starts**_ _(2years ago….when Kavin was 18 and Kuki was 16)_ _ *****_

Kuki was in her room, packing her bag. That's when , Kavin came there and hold her hand…

Kavin- tum kahan ja rahi ho?

Kuki- Kvv, bola tha na, college ka trip hai. Ab registration karva diya that oh jaana hi padega na!

Kavin- acha, tune mujhse bina puche registration karva liya. Ab main ghar mein bore ho jaunga na (he makes a sad face)

Kuki- Ohho Kvv…ab tu aise udaas hoga toh main kaise jaungi?

Kavin- Toh mat ja na! (he spoke innocently)

Kuki(turns to other side)- Jaana padega Kavin! Koi option nahi hai Sorry!

Kavin(showing mock anger)- Okay ..thik hai! tu ja, main reh lunga akele!

And he moved out of the room angrily. Kuki sat on her bed…

" _sorry Kavin, tumse jhooth bolna pad raha hai. but mere paas koi option nahi hai. Mujhe jaana padega. Iss ummeed ke saath ki yahan aur kuch ho na ho , mera sapna pura ho jaaye. Main yahan aayi bhi isliye thi. Varna main wahin tumhare saath hoti. "_

 _._

" _Par mera sapna toh yahi hai ki hum saath rahein…hamesha….please kavin, I am really sorry ki jhooth bolkar jaa rahi hu, but I hope tum samjhoge"_

 _._

 _._

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

Kuki sat on the bed hugging her cushion, tears brimming her eyes and she grabbed his picture from her purse and hugged it.

 **A/N : Okay..here is the second chapter.**

 **Okay…we know why Kuki had to leave, but why did she hurt Kavin.**

 **Will She come back again? Stay tuned!**

 **Kuki…sorry for short update. Hope you like. Next will be pakka longer.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Take Care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyooo…M back with another update.**

 **Kuki Jaan….i'm sorry for the delayed update. But, I hope this chapter will make you smile.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed.**

 _ **Michigan , USA.**_

Kuki was in her room, holding Kavin's picture right near her heart. She looked at the picture and caressed it….She smiled looking at the picture…

" _Kavin , tumhe yaad hai, tumne kaha tha ki hum dono apna 20_ _th_ _Birthday ek saath manayenge. Par maine toh tumhe hurt kiya na. tumhara 20_ _th_ _birthday toh miss kar diya maine. Humne kitne plans banaye they Kavin, Main…main tumhe hamari pictures ka scrapbook dene wali thi."_

She moved to her almirah and took out a box. She opened the box and took out a scrapbook. On the cover page it was her and Kavin's combined picture, the picture his mother clicked on her last picnic with them. She opened it and on every page was a memory she had made with him, his parents, no….More of her parents.

.

Yes, Sumit was not only her guardian, but was like her father. When the two of them used to fight, Sumit would always take her side, saying a single sentence, that would made her smile….

" _Meri Pari toh aisa kar hi nahi sakti. Tum kyun usey satate ho Kavin!"_

Saying this , he used to lift her in his arms and she would smile ear to ear, showing her tounge to him, while he would sit with a hurt face. Though, they fought for no reason, they loved to tease each other and at the end they would sit convincing each other.

She smiled tearily looking at the family picture where the four of them had a wide smile on their faces. She caressed the picture….

" _Mujhe wapas aana hai Maa….aapke paas, Kavin ke paas. Lekin kaise? This is my 20_ _th_ _birthday. Mujhe aap logon ke saath celebrate karna hain…..But I am all alone. "_

 _._

She rubbed off her tears and held Kavin's picture…

" _Par, mera course khatam hone wala hain Kavin. Aur ..aur main aa jaungi tumhare paas. Mujhe pata hai tum mera intezar karoge na?"_

With that , she cuddled his picture and slept.

.

.

 _ **Mumbai…**_

Kavin was in his room holding the photoframe which consisted his and her picture. He also remembered that her birthday was approaching. But he looked at her picture…

" _I'm not talking to you Miss Kuki! Naraz hoon main tumse. Samajhti kya ho khud ko? Pehle plans banati ho aur phir unhi plans ko tod deti doston ne mujhe gifts diye, we celebrated but I missed yo. Aur ab tumhara birthday hain…..but we're not together…..tumhari wajah se….tum mana bhi toh kar sakti thi na apne dad ko? Waise bhi wo kaunsa tumse milne aate they.I hate him! "_

He caressed her picture….

" _But,I know, tum aaogi! Mom bhi toh yahi kehti hain. Main tumhara intezar karunga."_

He hugged the picture and tried sleeping.

.

.

 _ **Next Morning**_

Kavin was up searching for some pictures in the family was then when his father was passing by his room and saw him searching something. He entered in….

Sumit- Kya dhundh rahe ho?

Kavin(without looking up)- Kuch pictures dhundh raha hoon Dad. Par mil hi nahi rahi. (now he looked at him sadly)

Sumit(smiles)- Achanak pictures kisliye?

Kavin- Dad, you forgot? (Sumit nodded as"what did I forget") Dad, Pari ka birthday aa raha hain. its her 20th birthday. Main kuch special karunga.(but he became sad suddenly) Par wo toh yahan hain hi nahi.

Sumit just ruffles his hairs softly while he held his hand and looked at him….

" _Dad, aap Sameer uncle se baat karo na. Unse kaho ki wo Pari ko wapas yahan bhej de….please Dad!"_

Sumit had no answer to his questions. Yet, he ruffled his hair…

Sumit- Kavin! Tu nahi chahta ki Kuki ka sapna pura ho?

Kavin-Dad, main toh chahta hoon ki uska har sapna pura ho. Infact , main har tarah se uski help karunga.

Sumit(smiles)- Haan, toh let her make her dreams true. Aur waise bhi uska course khatam hone wala hain. Uske baad wo wapas aayegi hi.

Kavin(turns other side)- Agar uske dad usey aane denge, tab na!

Sumit(smiles)- wo itne bhi bure nahi hain Kavin. Wo uske dad hain.

Kavin- haan toh ab unhe uski itni chinta kyun hain? Pehle bhi toh wo usey aapke paas chhod kegaye they…tab unhe uski chinta nahi hui. (he spoke a bit angrily)

Sumit- Arey bas! Chal main baat karta hoon Sameer se. Now relax!

And he went off ruffling his hair.

.

.

 _ **Kuki's Home, Michigan…**_

She was sitting in her room when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and found her dad. She moved aside to let him in…He looked around and found the room scattered and then looked at his daughter…She seemed a bit sad.

Sameer- Kya baat hai, meri beti udaas hai?

Kuki(moved to her bed)- Nahi Dad, aap bataiye, kuch kaam tha?

Sameer- Kyun? Main bina kaam ke tumhare paas nahi aa sakta?

Kuki(looked at him)- mera wo matlab nahi tha dad. Lekin aapne aaj tak yahi toh kiya hai.

He looked at her….he knew that she was right. He couldn't deny her words. After a year of her mom's death, he left her to his close friend and went up to USA. Just a 3 year old girl she was, when she must have needed him, he left her. And now, he knew, he was at mistake, that he called her to USA, away from her guardian, more of dad, as his friend fulfilled all of her wishes that he should have. And this is the reason , why she didn't liked to be with him. He had always ran behind money, so he did now with her. He moved to her and sat beside her and took her hands in his….She looked up at him.

" _Kuki beta, main jaanta hoon ki main galat hoon. Tumne kuch galat nahi kaha. Maine tumhe Sumit ke paas chhod diya. Socha tha, kuch samay baad tumhe le aaunga. Lekin waqt, waqt ne bhi ajeeb khel khela. Tumne , usey apni family maan liya….._ (he was interrupted by her)

.

" _maine maana nahi hai dad! Wo hi meri family hain. Maa hain wahan pe, Kavin hain…..jo mera best friend hi nahi …he's my everything dad! Aapko 15 saal baad realize hua ki aapki beti aapse door ho gayi hai?"_

.

She gave him a questioning look. He had no answer….

.

" _Dad, jo kaam aapko karne chahiye they , wo sab Sumit uncle ne kiye. Aapne toh bas as a guardian unke saath chhoda tha na mujhe…..lekin unhone wo sab mere liye bhi kiya jaise kavin ke liye karte they. Toh ab kyun dad? Kyun bulaya aapne mujhe yahan? Aur main yahan aayi bhi kaise, Kavin ko hurt karke…..apne sapne ka bahana karke. You're being mean dad! "_

 _._

He looked at his daughter with teary eyes. Yes! She was right. He was being mean. He forgot what all his friend did for him. He took care of his daughter, fulfilled her every wish as she was his daughter and when it finally came to pay him for what all he did, he called her back, though he knew, how much the four of them were attached, yet it didn't take him a few seconds to break them apart. He looked at her and was about to say something but she spoke….

" _Kuch mat kahiye dad! Mujhe kuch nahi sunna. Mujhe bas itna jaanna hain ki hum India kab ja rahe hain?"_

He looked at her and spoke with a heavy throat….

" _tumhare exams khatam hone wale hain na? We'll go next week, tumhare birthday se pehle."_

Saying so , he left her room. Kuki sat on her bed and cried. For the first time, she was being so rude to her dad. Though, he was never there when she needed him, yet she was hurt because he forced her to come with him.

.

.

 _ **Mumbai…**_

Kavin was Dushyant standing into a studio. Dushyant looked at his friend….

Dushyant- Kv, yahan kyun laaya hai? dekh na kitni bheed hain!

Kavin- Dush! Dekh chup chap khade reh.

Dushyant(irritated)-Areyy yaarr! Kahin aur chalte hain. Mumbai mein bahut saare studios hain!

Kavin- Dushu dekh! This is the best one! Aur mujhe jo kaam hain, wo Kuki ke liye hain.

Dushyant- what? I mean ki wo toh yahan hai nahi na!

Kavin(smiles)- Haan, hai toh nahi. Par aayegi zaroor!

Dushyant- aur agar nahi aayi toh!

Kavin(looked at him)- Dekh, tu apna muh band kar. Wo aayegi….zaroor aayegi. Dekh lena tu!

Dushyant(giggled)- Okay okay! Shant ho ja. Tera number aane wala hain.

Soon, it was his number and he had some pictures. He chose a Mug with heart shaped handle and told the photographer which photographs to imprint on it. Also, he took a photoframe, which had their childhood pictures and one was 2 year older, just before she left. In that he was holding a guitar. He smiled as he saw that picture. After that, they went back home…

.

.

 _ **Evening….**_

Kavin went into Kuki's room. Everything in her room was as she left it. A photoframe of his and her picture. His guitar on her writing table, the same toy car with which they used to play in childhood. He smiled as he caressed them. He took out his guitar and moved his fingers on the strings and played a tune….he smiled as he remembered her….the way he used to play the guitar and she used to sing…

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

He was trying to play a tune. His mother loved this tune. That's when kuki barged in his room…

" _Kv, kya kar rahe ho yahan?"_

" _Main yeh tune bajane ki koshish kar raha hoon. Mom ko pasand hain…"_ he replied showing her some lyrics and tune lyrics as well.

She read the lyrics and exclaimed… _"wow…this is awesome…tum bajao"_

He smiled and started playing the tune…..here, she started humming….

 _ **Ishq bina kya marna yaara…Ishq bina kya jeena yaara..**_

 _ **Ishq bina kya marna yaara…Ishq bina kya jeena yaara..**_

 _ **Gud se meetha , ishq ishq …**_

 _ **Imli se khatta , issshhq….**_

 _ **Vaada Ye Pakka, Ishq Ishq**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dhaaga Ye Kachha, Ishq Hai**_

He played the tune and she hummed along.

 _ **Ishq bina kya marna yaara…Ishq bina kya jeena**_

Kavin hummed along with her…

 _ **Ishq Bina Kya Jeena Yaaro, Ishq Bina Kya Marna Yaaro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Bina Kya Jeena Yaaro, Ishq Bina Kya Marna Yaaro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gud Se Mitha, Ishq Ishq**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Imli Se Khatta, Ishq Ishq**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gud Se Mitha, Ishq Ishq**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Imli Se Khatta, Ishq Ishq**_

Kuki kept her head on his shoulder…

 _ **Ishq Bina Kya Jeena Yaara, Ishq Bina Kya Marna..**_

She looked at him…

 _ **Neeche Ishq Hai, Upar Rab Hai**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **In Dono Ke, Beech Mein Sab Hai**_ __(she smiled as she looked at him) _ **  
**_ _ **Neeche Ishq Hai, Upar Rab Hai**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **In Dono Ke, Beech Mein Sab Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ek Nahin, Sau Baatein Kar Lo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sau Baaton Ka Ek Matlab Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rab Sab Se Sona, Ishq Ishq**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rab Se Bhi Sona, Ishq Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rab Sab Se Sona, Ishq Ishq**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rab Se Bhi Sona, Ishq Hai**_

He sang along with her as he saw her enjoying…

 _ **Ishq Bina Kya Jeena Yaaro, Ishq Bina Kya Marna Yaaro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gud Se Mitha, Ishq Ishq**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Imli Se Khatta, Ishq Ishq**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gud Se Mitha, Ishq Ishq**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Imli Se Khatta, Ishq Ishq**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Heera Na Panna, Ishq Ishq**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Bas Ek Tamanna, Ishq Ishq**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Heera Na Panna, Ishq Ishq**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Bas Ek Tamanna, Ishq Ishq**_

She sang along… _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Bina Kya Marna Yaara**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Bina Kya Jeena…**_

He held her hand and pulled her closer…

 _ **Ishq Hai Kya, Ye Kisko Pataa**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ye Ishq Hai Kya, Sabko Pataa**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ye Prem Nagar, Anjaan Dagar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Saajan Ka Ghar, Kya Kisko Khabar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhoti Si Umar, Ye Lamba Safar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ye Ishq Hai Kya, Ye Kisko Pataa**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ye Dard Hai Ya, Dardon Ki Davaa**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ye Koi Sanam, Ya Aap Khuda**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ye Koi Sanam, Ya Aap Khuda, Aap Khuda**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Bina Kya Marna Yaara, Ishq Bina Kya Jeena…**_

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

He picks up kuki's picture …. _ **  
**_ _ **Tumne Ishq Ka Naam Suna Hai, Humne Ishq Kiya Hai**_ __

He slightly kissed on the picture…and continues singing… _ **  
**_ _ **Phoolon Ka Gulshan, Ishq Ishq**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kaaton Ka Daaman, Ishq Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Bina Kya Jeena Yaaron, Ishq Bina Kya Marna Yaaron**_ __ _ **…**_

Tears leak from his eyes as he remembers the time spent with her. He glances at her picture as if saying that "I want to see you soon." And cuddled the picture.

.

 _ **Michigan..**_

Kuki was in her room working over something when she had a strange feeling, a feeling so forth that someone was remembering her. Yeah, it could be Kavin. She took out his picture from the drawer of her side table. She looked at him in a complaining manner…

" _Kyun itna yaad karte ho mujhe? Tumhe kya lagta hain ki mera mann lagta hain yahan? Nahi lagta lekin kya karu exams tak toh rehna padega. Par main jaldi aaungi…tumhare paas! I love you….And I mean it!"_

 _._

These two childhood buddies shared a bond, a stronger one that not even his parents could understand. They always knew when the other needed them. They thought of this as Frienship, but it was something more…

.

Yeah….something more than friendship, deeper than friendship.

.

Something that they secretly confessed to themselves, but now had to confess to each other.

.

Both were waiting for one single day…..Her Birthday, when he would confess his love to her and she will just hug him to say how much she missed him and loved him.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay, here I end.**

 **Kuki jaan- A Pre birthday Gift for you :* A very very happy birthday to you. It's a special year. So special wishes for a special Girl. Didn't knew that a friendship could turn into a beautiful relationship tht of Sisters. Glad to have one special sister in your face with whom I can discuss anything and everything, who always by my side and who always knew when I was low or happy. I wish that you may get everything you desire of. May God bless you with the best of his blessings. Stay happy and Stay blessed. Love you to the moon and back! Love and blessings on your way!**

 **And you'll get other part of your gift will come by either 11** **th** **October or after 17** **th** **October. ;) till then keep waiting!**

 **And do review! Others, those who have read this…please review.**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey….Back with the last update!**

 **Kooki Jaaan…I'm happy that you liked the previous chapter. Love ya!**

 **Happy Reading !**

 _ **Mumbai..**_

The days were passing. Kavin was happy, happy to know that her birthday was arriving, though he was not sure if she'll come back to him or not. He was busy in decorating her room, placing everything at its original place, buying somethings for her. Juhi saw her son in her room and stopped to glance at him. He seemed happy….In the past two years, it was the first time, he was smiling. She was happy to see him happy. Kavin turned as he felt her presence…

Kavin- Kya dekh rahi ho Mom?

Juhi(Smiles)- yahi dekh rahi hoon ki mera beta kitna khush hai.

Kavin- Han, kyunki pari ka birthday jo aa raha hai. (he was sad and looked at her) but mom, wo aayegi na?

Juhi(cups his face with one hand)- Zaroor aayegi.

He smiles and at the same time Sumit called for them and they went outside.

.

 _ **Michigan**_

Kuki was in her room sitting near the window, looking at the snow falling outside. It was her birthday month and by now, snowfall was something she was used to. She smiles as she remembers the day when she with Kavin and his family went to Shimla and they played with snow.

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

They were in the hotel room where Kuki was looking outside the window. She was happy and chuckling watching the falling snow. Juhi turned to her….she smiled….

Kuki- Maa, wo dekho…..Snow! Mujhe khelna hai.

Juhi(smiles)- Pehle snowfall toh band hone do. Phir hum bahar jayenge.

Kuki(smiles)- Promise?

Juhi(smiles and cups her face)- Promise….acha abhi chalo, Lunch time hua. Hum restaurant mein jaa ke lunch karenge.

Kuki(chuckles)- Okay…

She nudges Kavin who was playing his video game….

" _Kv, lets go jaldiii!"_

She snatched the video game from his hand and pulled him outside.

.

A while later, they were outside in the hotel garden and Kuki and Kavin were playing with the snow. She was gathering the snow in her hand, when he hit her with a snow ball. She made an annoying face and turned to him, he giggled….She shouted…

" _Kavinn! Ye kya tareeka hai…..aisa koi maarta hai"_

He laughed..

" _Hehe…isi mein toh maza hai Pari!"_

Their game of throwing snow balls started and both were enjoying it.

.

Something hurt her and she came out of her trance….

.

.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

She looked around and found her friend beside her , who threw the snow ball on her. She smiled at her friend while she said…

" _Com'mon Kooki, its cool outside. Snowfall has stopped. Let's go!"_

She smiled ….

" _Nope Jane, you go! I'm not feeling like to go."_

Jane insisted but she softly denied. Janesighed and went away. Meanwhile, her father came in. She was again looking outside when he kept his hand on her head. She looked up at him while He smiled….

" _Kuki beta,chalo, india jaane ki taiyari karo. "_

She looked at him in surprise. He nodded his head….

" _Haan Beta! Sach keh raha hoon. Ab tujhe tere ghar toh bhejna hi hain. Aur phir main meri beti ko khush dekhna chahta hoon aur yeh bhi samajh gaya hoon ki teri khushi Kavin se hain, us ghar se hain."_

It was unbelievable for Kuki, happy tears brimming her eyes, She hugged her Dad and whispered thank you. He smiled, smeared her head and told her that they were leaving for India a day after.

.

She was happy. She took out Kavin's photo from her handbag, caressed it and kissed on it…

" _Main aa rahi hoon Kavin…..tumhare paas. Ab hum phir se saath honge. Mujhe pata hai tum mujhe dekh kar bahut khush hoge. I love you kavin."_

She smiled and started packing her bags.

.

.

 _ **Mumbai…**_

It was a night before Kuki's birthday. Kavin was quite happy. He had arranged for all of her favorite things, the things he wanted to gift her. He had decorated her room beautifully with balloons and ribbons. He was in her room, examining each and everything, that's when his father keeps his hand on his shoulder….

Sumit- Kya ho raha hai Barkhurdar?

Kavin(Smiles)- Kuch nahi dad, bas sab kuch check kar raha tha.

Sumit(looking around)- Waise kamra kaafi ache se sajaya hai tumne! Mujhe nahi pata tha, tu aisa bhi kuch kar sakta hai.

Kavin(Smiles)- Kya dad, kabhi kabhi kar leta hoon.

Sumit(teasingly)- haan haan, pyaar insaan se bahut kuch karva deta hain.

Kavin(shyly smiles)- aap bhi na dad…kuch bhi bolte ho.

Sumit laughs and ruffles his hair. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang and they moved downstairs. Juhi, who was in the living room, opened the door and was surprised to see the guests….All she could utter was…

" _pari!"_

It was Kuki and her father. Kuki hugged her as tight as it was possible for her. Juhi smeared her head While kuki was still in her embrace…

" _Maa, I missed you so much."_

Juhi parted the hug and and cupped her face….

" _Humne bhi tujhe bahut miss kiya. Kaisi hain tu?"_

She looked at her and Sumit, who was by now there in the hall….

" _Ab aap logon ke paas hoon na, toh ekdum thik hoon. "_

Sumit smiled and patted on her head. She looked around and then looked at juhi…

" _Maa, Kavin kahan hai? wo ab bhi mujhse naraz hain na?_ (she paused and looked around) _Maine usey bahut hurt kiya hain na…..mujhe pata hai wo is waqt kahan hoga."_

And she moved away from there towards the temple. Her father , who watched her going, now looked at Sumit….

" _Itne saalon mein main yeh bhool gaya thaSumit ki meri beti ki khushi is ghar se hai. Usne mujhe yeh ehsaas dilaya ki jo kaam mujhe karne chahiye they, wo toh tumne kar diye. Tumse tumhari amanat le gaya tha na….bas wahi lautane aaya hoon."_

Sumit looked at his friend….

" _Yeh tum kaisi baatein kar rahe ho Sameer. Pari tumhari beti hai aur rahegi."_

Sameer interrupted ….

" _18 saalon mein meri beti meri nahi rahi Sumit. Main paise kamaane ki dhun mein itna andhaa ho gaya tha ki bhul gaya ki apni zimmedari kisi aur ko saunp aaya hoon. Pichle 2 saalon mein maine paaya ki main kitna kuch kho chukka hoon. Wo tumhari beti toh pehle se hi thi , ab usey apni bahu bhi bana lo."_

Sumit and Juhi were surprised while sameer nodded positively to make them believe what he said was true. Juhi smiled….

" _Aapne toh mere dil ki baat keh di Bhaisahab. Main mithayi leke aati hoon."_

And she went inside while the two friends hugged eachother.

.

 _ **Inside the temple….**_

He was standing with his face towards the mandir. She entered in and called his name. he didn't respond. She then moved forward and kept her hand on his shoulder….

" _Kavin!"_

He, now turned and looked at her. She was just the same as she was when she left him. Today, her eyes were teary. She looked at him, kept her hands on his shoulders, her head down, because she knew she had hurt him.

" _I'm sorry Kavin. Tum abhi tak mujhse naraz ho na? (_ she looked at him, trying to look into his eyes.) _Main jaana nahi chahti thi Kavin, but kya karun, dad ko mana nahi kar sakti thi. Par…par I missed you….aur mujhe pata chala ki what you mean to me…par main tumhara gussa bardasht nahi kar sakti kavin."_

He looked at her, he could see immense care in her eyes. He , too , had realized what she was for him. He didn't say anything , but pulled her in his warm embrace. She placed her head on his shoulder. He smeared her head….

" _Main tumse naraz nahi hu Kuki. Infact, I am happy ki is doori ne mujhe yeh realize karvaya ki tum mere liye kitna maayne rakhti ho. I love you Kuki!"_

She parted the hug as she heard his words. She was surprised…even she wanted to hear those magical words from him. A smiled through tears ….

" _I love you too Kavin!"_

She hugged him again unaware of the three people watching them. She parted the hug and he held her hands….

" _Ab tumhe mujhse ek waada karna hoga."_

" _kaisa wada?"_ she looked at him.

" _Yahi ki ab tum mujhe aur is ghar ko chhod ke kahin nahi jaogi."_ He looked in her eyes..

She smiled…. _"I promise….main kahin nahi jaungi."_

 _._

" _Aur hum jaane bhi nahi denge. Ab Pari yahin rahegi,is ghar mein….As Mrs Kuki Malhotra."_

Both of them looked at this voice,and found Juhi standing there. They looked at her in surprise. She nodded positively while Kavin hugged her. Sumit and Sameer, too came there….Sumit looked at them….

" _Tum dono ab hamesha saath rahoge. Jo sapne dekhe hain , unhe pura karo aur hamesha khush raho."_

He hugged both of them, while Juhi looked at Kavin…

" _Chalo Kavin, kuki ko uska kamra dikhao, tumne itni mehnat jo ki hai, aur phir kuki ka birthday start hone mein kuch minute hi baaki hai."_

He smiled and blindfolded her and took her to her room.

" _Kavin, yeh sab kya hai? Ye blindfold hatao na!"_ She said gripping his hand.

" _Ohho Pari! Shant ho jao na! You'll be surprised!"_ He said as he opened the door.

.

He removed the blindfold and switched on the lights. She was surprised to see the decorated room. She looked at all the things and then kavin…

" _tumhe sab kuch yaad hai ki mujhe kya pasand hai aur kya nahi!"_

HE smiled … _"Ofcourse, tum meri best friend ho aur ab hone wali patni bhi. Tumse pyar karta hoon, itna toh pata hoga hi."_

She smiled….. _"Kavin, you're the best! Thank you so much!"_

She hugged him while Juhi brought her favorite fruit cake and she cut the cake. Everyone seemed happy. Juhi then asked both Kuki and Kavin to sleep as she had another surprise for them for the next day.

.

.

 _ **Next Day…**_

SUmit had thrown a party for Kuki's birthday and also for Kuki and Kavin's engagement. Kuki and Kavin seemed happy. The day passed in a blur.

.

 _ **Evening….**_

Kuki was dressed in a beautiful black colored velvet evening gown with matching accessories. Her hairs were tied in a bun and she looked like a princess. This dress was gifted to her by Kavin. Juhi took her to the hall where her friends were. She looked around for Kavin…but didn't find him…She moved towards the temple when the lights were switched off. She stopped on the tracks and turned on a voice…

The shimmering lights were on Kavin, who was waering a black Velvet Sherwani. He looked handsome in black…she smiled as their eyes met…he moved towards her…

 _ **Dekha hazaron dafa aapko**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Phir beqarari kaisi hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sambhale sambhalta nahi ye dil**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kuch aap mein baat aisi hai**_ __

He held her hands and kissed on her palms. She smiles as she kept her hand on his shoulder…

 _ **Lekar ijazat ab aap se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saansein ye aati jaati hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dhoondhe se milte nahi hain hum**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bas aap hi aap baaki hain**_ _ **  
**_he asked her for a dance to which she agreed. She kept hr one hand on his shoulder while he held her from her waist…

 _ **Pal bhar na doori sahein aap se  
Betaabiyan yeh kuch aur hain**_

He pulled her closer and kissed on her forehead.. _ **  
Hum door hoke bhi paas hain  
Nazdeekiyan yeh kuch aur hain**_

He smiled at her…

 _ **Dekha hazaro dafaa aapko  
Phir beqarari kaisi hai**_

He twirled her around… _ **  
Sambhale sambhalta nahi ye dil  
Kuch pyar mein baat aisi hai**_

As he pulled her closer, she locked her hands in his neck…

 _ **Aagosh mein hai jo aapki  
Aisa sukoon aur paaye kahan**_

He looked deep into her eyes… _ **  
Aankhen humein ye raas aa gayi  
Ab hum yahan se jaaye kahan**_

 _ **Dekha hazaron dafa aapko  
Phir beqarari kaisi hai**_

She moved apart from him, while he pulled her closer. _ **  
Sambhale sambhalta nahi ye dil  
Kuch pyar mein baat aisi hai  
mmm.. hmm..  
Phir beqarari kaisi hai  
mmm.. hmm..  
Kuch pyar mein baat aisi hai**_

He pulled her closer and held her left hand and slipped a ring in her finger. She smiled as she saw the ring encrypted with a K on it. She looked at him while he kissed on her forehead and she gripped his hand tightly.

They made a silent promise to each other, to make life more beautiful, to love a little more everyday and to be happy.

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **A/n: Okay…here I end!**

 **Kooki Darling….i hope you like it. Today is the first day of your new year. May this year bring you a lot of success, love and happiness. May god bless you. Happy Birthday Once again. Love you to the moon and back!**

 **Other readers, please Review if you like it!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Plz R &R!**


End file.
